Call Him, Please
by xakemii
Summary: When Javier stops talking to Kevin, Jenny can't help but intervene. * Set after S04E23


**Voicemail**  
To: Javier Esposito  
From: Jenny Ryan

* * *

**Monday 12:00PM**

"Hey Javier.

Kevin hasn't really told me what's going on, but for the past few days, he's been quiet and moody. Well, quieter than he usually he is. All he'll say is that something went down between you and him. I don't want to interfere, I swear. I just want to know what's wrong.

Please call me back."

* * *

**Monday 8:34PM**

"I talked to Kevin when he came back from work. And it took some work, but he told me what happened. And I get it; I honestly get it. If my best friend had done that to me, I'd be pissed off too.

...

You have to understand that Kevin would never have done that if he hadn't been worried for your life. He was just trying to help. Talk to him, please."

* * *

**Wednesday 4:49PM**

"I gave you all of yesterday because I thought that would be all the time you needed to pull your head out of your ass. Obviously, you're not nearly as clever as I thought you were. Actually, I knew you weren't that clever when I found out that you're refusing to acknowledge Kevin's existence even though he saved your life.

...just. Just call him."

* * *

**Thursday 2:01PM**

"You still haven't called him."

* * *

**Friday 3:22PM**

"I'm going to keep calling until you do."

* * *

**Saturday 9:50PM**

"Aren't you tired of getting these messages?"

* * *

**Monday 8:04PM**

"Javier.

Imagine my surprise when Kevin came home from work today. On time. Just as he has been every other night just because you're not big enough to ring him up.

_Call him_."

* * *

**Monday 8:35PM**

"You weren't meant to tell him that I've been calling you, idiot. He's furious with me now, thank you very much. Thankfully, our make-up sex is brilliant, so you haven't _completely_ spoilt my night.

But do you want to know what he told me? He told me that if you didn't care about him anymore, it didn't matter—that he'd get over it eventually. He said that maybe things would get sorted out when you returned to the precinct and that if they didn't, it'd be fine because he'd find a new partner and move on.

...you're such an idiot. He's lashing out because he _cares_. He ratted you out because he _cares_.

And now he doesn't think you care and he's getting tired of waiting. Oh, he'll wait a little longer because you're his best friend and you're important to him, but he'll give up eventually.

And where will you be then, Javier? You'll have lost your best friend because you couldn't get over your stupid pride."

* * *

**Thursday 6:22PM**

"I can't get used to this—Kevin being home on time. Usually he goes out for a drink with you. Or you two go his flat and watch the footy or something. I don't really know what you do, but he's never home straight after work.

I'm sorry I lost it in my last voicemail. I just want my husband to be happy and you, whether you like it or not, are his best friend. Therefore, you're part of the equation when it comes to his happiness.

Please call him. _Please_."

* * *

**Sunday 3:56AM**

"Hi Javier.

I told myself that I wouldn't call you again. I told myself that if you didn't care about Kevin enough to at least ring him, then I shouldn't waste my time calling you on his behalf. But I just couldn't help myself. I thought that maybe you should know what you're doing to him.

...I thought that by telling what I'm about to tell you, it might make a difference. Except now I'm saying all of this and I honestly don't think that you give a damn about my husband. But I'm holding onto the hope that somewhere under all that pride and anger, you still remember Kevin as the guy that would do anything to make ensure your safety.

So here it goes.

Ever since you stopped talking to Kevin, he's sort of...well, he's sort of just stopped. He tries really hard at home. He talks and jokes and watches the nine o'clock news. But I'm his wife and I love him; I know when something's up. I know when he acts differently and I know when he's hurting.

He talks, but he never talks about work because it's different without you there—because he feels guilty that you're not there. He jokes, but it's only because he doesn't want me to worry about him. He used to tell me funny stories about the times that you and him have had together, but now he won't even mention your name. And he doesn't really watch the news; he only watches the weather. Not the crime.

And he never knows what to do when he gets home from work, just like I never know what to do when he walks through the door. He's so used to hanging out with you after work and now that you're gone...he just sits there. Occasionally he channel flicks or pretends to listen as I gone on about my day. Richard invites him to his place sometimes for a drink, but it's never...well, Kevin never takes him up on it.

Don't get me wrong. He's not lost without you. He's got me. And he has loads of other friends. He'll get over it if you don't call him; he's not a teenage girl pining after you.

But he cares about you. You're his best friend. I know you're mad, but I think you need to give him another chance.

...and think about it. Could you honestly tell me that you wouldn't have done the same thing if the roles had been reversed?"

* * *

**Saturday 11:42PM**

"Thank you for talking to him."


End file.
